


The Truth

by Alaurel23



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaurel23/pseuds/Alaurel23
Summary: A venting story about abuse and everything in life.
Relationships: None





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that this is not going to be my best work. It is mostly a venting story and while it is essentially me, it also isn't me.

Her head was spinning and everything felt off. She stood looking at her mother and instantly felt fear. The girl watched as her mother stared at her with an hatred in her eyes, she felt like this could be the end of everything.

The girl is only seventeen, and always felt like the world was going to be perfect. Until the reality sunk in and she knew that it was never perfect, her mind always blocked out the red flags and she always ignored the abuse. She only realized it after her brother left.

The truth became clear and in those moments after, her thoughts became overpowering and she believed every lie her mother force fed her. She would watch as the anger grew in her mother's eyes, and as that mocking language her mother used cut into her. She was often blamed for every single problem that went on. Blamed for her brother leaving, blamed for causing every single argument, blamed for everything. The girl grew tired of it but would never tell that to her mother.

Her mother was calling her name multiple times; growing angrier when the girl did not respond. The mother grabbed her daughter's arm forcibly and the daughter looked at her once again. She stayed quiet, in fear that her mother would do something to hurt her.

"I'm talking to you. You just decide to ignore me, when I asked you to do something for me," her mother said quite angrily.

"I'm sorry, I spaced out." The girl told her mother.

Her mother scoffed, "It is always so convenient that you space out when I am talking to you. Just admit it, you are purposely ignoring me."

The girl felt confused in that moment. Was she just ignoring her mother? What even is the truth anymore? 

"Do you ever do this with your father? I bet you don't because he is more important than me, when I do everything for this family," her mother went on. "You don't treat me with respect, always pitting others against me, and you know if you weren't so selfish maybe my son will still be with us."

The girl didn't respond; she always felt like everything was her fault and she could never bring that fact up with her mother. All the girl could think was, 'It's all my fault. I do not deserve to be alive.' 

She once brought up her own suicidal thoughts to her mother and her mother mockingly waved goodbye. She proceeded to say that if the girl was not brave enough to attempt that she is not actually suicidal.

Her world was already crumbling around her and the fact that her mother told her that, she was done. She tried doing everything in her power to make her mother happy; to no avail. She learned to sit still and be quiet, she learned to just accept that everything will always be her fault. She is the cause of their problems.

As the girl leaves her mother's room, she feels worse. She would text her friend but already felt like too much of a burden to them. She could sleep but she never did like sleeping during the day. She could do anything and yet she feels empty inside. Everything about her in that moment is empty. Her heart, while it still beats, feels empty. 

Slowly, she comes to her own understanding that she is not needed. After all these years of being blamed, after all these years of arguments always ending with her mother saying she will kill herself. She realizes that nothing she will ever do, will ever be good enough. Her heart hurts and she made up her mind.

She thought back in that moment, to a time where she realized her mother no longer cared.

"I swear I will go over there and fist fight you."

"I don't want to live anymore."

"You would be the reason, that I commit suicide."

"Go ahead...do it. Kill yourself, no one wants you here anymore."

So the girl stands, she looks down and in that moment she felt truly calm. In that moment, she knew what she wanted to do. She no longer cared if she hurt people, she no longer wanted to only satisfy others.

'They will be happier without me. My brother will return and they will forget me."

So she steps off.


End file.
